The Smurfs The Spiderwick Chronicles
by SharkBait1027
Summary: When Brainy finds Narrator Spiderwick field guide he brings himself and his family into a world hidden from human kind.


**I don't own smurfs or spiderwick chronicles peyo and nickelodeon does. This is a human au**

In an attic of an old looking mansion, a old man in his late 50s was hurriedly writing a book. This was Narrator. He was a writer and famous child-book seller. But this time he was not writing a child's book, no this book was a matter of life and death. He knew that if the evil he knew about were to get their hands on it everyone and everything would perish. When he finally finished he put straps on it and put a wax seal on top with a note warning whoever finds the book not to read unless they have a death wish. Just a he finished a roaring echoed out, and shook up the entire house. Narrator quickly grabbed the book wrapped it up and hid it deep inside a treasure chest, never to be opened.

_80 years later_

A minivan pulled to a driveway to a old looking mansion. " Welp dere it is lads". Came the voice of Gutsy Smurf the oldest of 5 brothers and one sister. He was a burly man with ginger hair in his early 20s only 23. He was just as his name suggested brave and gutsy. He was also Scottish, this was due to the fact that his mother was of Scottish descent. " It's big" A female voice said. This was Smurfette, the sister and only girl in the family. Smurfette was adopted away from her abusive father Gargamel when she was 8 years old, now she was 16, a blonde and was known as the sweetest person to walk the planet, unless someone pissed her off then when was scarier than a tiger.

" Heck yeah its big, you could fit a whole cow in it, in fact let's get a whole flock". Hefty a strong man around 19 spoke up. He was a very strong man and was the backbone for the whole family. He had dark brown hair and big dreams of being a famous football star, and loved his muscles and trophies. And his family of course. " It's called a herd you idiot". A gruff voice spoke out. Grouchy was as anyone guessed grouchy, always complaining about something or someone. He was 17 years old, and had black hair.

" You know just because your name's Grouchy doesn't mean you have to be grouchy". Clumsy a 14 year old light blonde spoke up. He was a very sweet but very clumsy, always bumping into things and people left and right. " Uhh yeah it does" Grouchy fired back. Clumsy just sighed and rolled his eyes not wanting to get into an argument with his older brother.

" Well what do you think Brainy" Smurfette asked. A young 12 year old boy with orange hair freckles and black glasses was sitting hunched over with his earplugs stuck firmly in his ears listening to whatever kind of music he was listening too. He used to be a star student and one of the most kids in the family, besides Clumsy and Smurfette. But that was before everything fell down. When the closest person to him his father whom they all called Papa Smurf, died of a heart attack he changed. His grades dropped and he developed an attitude to everyone.

Knowing they were not going to get an answer Gutsy unbuckled and got out of the car. " Alright den lads lets check this place out". All of them except Brainy exited out of the car and walked into their new home.

" Ugh it's got that old people smell" Grouchy remarked. Smurfette looked at Grouchy in a disapproving look. " Don't worry Smurfette I am pretty sure he meant it as a observasation not a judgement". Clumsy replied trying to soothe the situation before it got ugly. Smurfette just ruffled her younger brothers hair, then turned to Gutsy. " Aren't you gonna get Brainy out of the car". Gutsy sighed before heading out of the house. When he got to the car he knocked on his brothers window. He knocked about 3 times, till he finally opened the door. " Look lad I know your mad at me, why I don't know but do you honestly think your silent treatment is working." Brainy didn't answer he just turned and give Gutsy a glare. " Come on say something, anything, a nod, two blinks" Gutsy spoke trying to get his brother to say something anything. Ever since Papa had died Brainy was just a shadow of who he used to be. He used to talk their ears off. Now he barely spoke a word.

Brainy still didn't anything. Gutsy sighed. He then spotted Hefty. " Eh Hefty can you get your brother out of the car for me".

" Sure bro". Hefty came to the car opened the door and punched his brother in the arm. " Get out of the car right now Brain-Man". Brainy finally pulled off his earplugs and spoke. " HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT". He screamed. " Calling you what" Hefty played dumb. " You know what" Brainy scoffed.

" Oh do you mean Brain-Man". Hefty shot back.

" What do you think".

" I think you like it". Hefty teased. " What no I don't you idiot". Brainy snapped. Hefty chuckled. Brainy finally got out. " Brainy is finally out of the car ". Hefty yelled out. " Do you mind" Brainy asked. " Nope never did. You should know that about me". Hefty remarked. Brainy groaned then turned to Clumsy who was helping get stuff out of the trunk. " Clumsy can you help me with this doltish idiot"

Hefty faked gasped. " I am soooo offended right now". Clumsy just walked past them as if he didn't hear anything. " Hey are you deaf I just said to help me". Brainy yelled.

" Yeah I heard you. But you know me Brainy I don't do conflict." Clumsy then turned around and walked back into the house.  
" Ha ha ha looks like the Heft-Master wins again _**Brain-Man**_." Hefty laughed leaving a fuming Brainy behind him. Brainy screamed at himself. He grabbed a branch and started wacking the car. He would of broke the lights if it wasn't for a rustling in the bushes and trees behind him. A little spooked Brainy grabbed his stuff and went inside the old mansion.


End file.
